Am Mittagstisch
(Diese Geschichte ist der 2. Teil der Kurzgeschichtensammlung "Tischgeschichten" und Bestandteil des D.W. Mythos.) Am 18. März letzten Jahres war ein Familientreffen, so wie jedes Jahr, da mein Vater und meine Mutter an jenem Tag ihren Hochzeitstag feierten. Das Problem an solchen Treffen ist, dass man hingeht, auch wenn das Interesse schon längst verflogen ist. Ich arbeite in der Spätschicht, in welchem Beruf spielt keine Rolle, aber eines kann ich versichern. Wenn der Tag anbricht habt ihr keine Lust, euch auch nur mit irgendwem zu treffen. Doch so war es geschehen. Ich, total übermüdet, verabredet für den Mittagstisch mit meiner Familie um Punkt 12 Uhr in einem kleinen, lokalen Restaurant. Meine Schwester ist dafür extra von weiter her gekommen und ich konnte an ihrem Gesicht erkennen, dass auch sie keine sonderlich große Freude an dieser Zusammenkunft hatte. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln und dem typischen „Ihr könntet uns doch mal öfters besuchen", was wir natürlich eindrücklich bejahten wurde uns ein Tisch gewiesen. Auf den Mann hatte ich gar nicht geachtet. Ich hatte nur einen Blick für die Teller. Groß wäre noch eine Untertreibung gewesen. Sie waren so riesig, dass Gullideckel darauf Platz gehabt hätten.. Wir rückten die Stühle zurück und als wir uns setzten, fielen meine Augen auf eine eindrucksvolle, dunkelbraune Standuhr. Ihr großes Pendel schwang schwer und gleichmäßig und ihre massige Erscheinung strahlte eine gewisse Dominanz aus. Ich wendete mich von ihr ab und wieder den Tellern zu. Nach einer Weile riefen meine Eltern nach dem Kellner. Ein hagerer Mann, Mitte 40 betrat den Raum. „Wir würden gerne bestellen", setzte mein Vater an und der Kellner überreichte ihnen wortlos die Karte. „Nur eine?", sagte er schroff. Der Kellner nickte. Offenbar war er nicht von der gesprächigen Sorte, denn er hatte seit unserem Eintreffen noch kein Wort gesagt. Nun war das erste mal, dass er den Mund aufmachte. Ich hätte schwören können, dass es aussah, als müssten seine Kiefer quietschen, sobald er sprach, so starr und unflexibel wirkten seine Bewegungen. „Nur, eine Karte, Sir.", sagte er. „Warum?", fragte mein Vater vielleicht etwas zu flapsig. „Spezialkarte." sagte der Kellner. „Immerhin ist dies ein spezieller Anlass. So hatten Sie sich vorhin doch ausgedrückt, oder nicht?" „Ja, schon...", sagte mein Vater "...doch..." Der Kellner unterbrach ihn: „Also sollten Sie wissen wie es läuft. Eine Karte pro Gruppe." Mein Vater nickte nur zögerlich. Ich und meine Schwester tauschten Blicke. Wir wussten es beide. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Einfach lächeln und nicken. Der Kellner sah mittlerweile etwas genervt aus und verließ uns wieder. Als er eine passende Entfernung erreicht hatte sprachen wir alle durcheinander. „Was ist den mit dem los?", platzte es aus meiner Schwester heraus. „Keine Ahnung.", sagte ich. Und dann um die Stimmung etwas zu lockern: „Auf jeden Fall ein Fall für sich." Meine Mutter meldete sich zu Wort: "Wir sind nicht hier um uns über den Kellner aufzuregen. Lasst uns doch erst einmal schauen was auf der Karte steht." Weise Worte. Eine Spezialkarte für spezielle Anlässe. Wer würde nicht wissen wollen, was es damit auf sich hat. Meine Müdigkeit hatte sich etwas gelegt, als ich die Karte an mich riss. Meine Schwester griff ebenfalls danach. „Gib das her!", sagte sie. „Nie im Leben!", konterte ich und zog noch fester, als sie es zu fassen bekam. „Kinder!", sagte mein Vater mit erhobener Stimme. Wir hassten es, wenn er das sagte. Meine Schwester ließ von der Karte ab und ich begann sie zu öffnen. Ein intensiver Ledergeruch begann sich zu verbreiten. Die erste Seite kam in Sicht. Ein Logo, in der Größe einer Walnuss prankte in der Mitte des leicht vergilbten Papieres. Es war weder eines, was ich mit diesem Restaurant, noch mit irgendetwas anderem in Verbindung bringen konnte. Es war eine deckellose Taschenuhr mit 6 Zeigern, die auf die jeweils übernächste Ziffer zeigten. Grübelnd blätterte ich um. Abseits von diesem ersten Blatt bestand die Karte aus nicht viel mehr als einer einzigen Seite für Speisen. Nicht einmal Getränke waren aufgelistet. "Mittagstisch", stand in großen Lettern auf ihrer Oberseite. Darunter befand sich eine kleine Auflistung von Gerichten, jeweils mit der Anmerkung: "Für den Tisch." Ich war verwirrt. Heißt das, dass wir nur eine einzige Sache für alle wählen mussten? Abgesehen davon war noch etwas anderes seltsam an der dieser Auflistung. Ich konnte nur nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen. Ich überlegte. Mein Vater griff in meine Richtung. „Gib mal her!", sagte er schroff. Ich überließ sie ihm freiwillig. Sollte er doch selbst etwas damit anfangen. Meine Mutter lehnte sich zu ihm rüber. „Für den Tisch?", fragte sie. Sie war anscheinend genauso verwirrt wie ich. Meine Schwester, welche die Karte eigentlich als erste für sich beanspruchen wollte wurde unruhig. „Jetzt sagt doch mal..." Sie begann lauter zu sprechen. "Was-gibt-es-zur-Auswahl?" „Hmmmmmm.", brummte mein Vater. „Anscheinend nicht viel, insbesondere, wenn wir nur eine Sache bestellen können. Ich muss das nochmal mit dem Kellner besprechen." Meine Mutter schritt ein. "Können wir es nicht versuchen? Wie oft bekommt man schon so eine Gelegenheit? Immerhin ist es eine Spezialkarte." „Du weißt nicht, was dort steht.", murmelte er. „Was?" „Ich sagte..egal. Ich lese es mal vor, okay?" Wir nickten. Es wurde auch langsam mal Zeit. „Ähem. Wir haben hier einmal Geschnetzeltes auf 2 Uhr und..." er stockte. Langsam wurden wir ungeduldig. Er bemerkte das wohl, denn er sprach die restlichen Speisen in einem Rutsch aus. „Hack und Fleisch auf 4 Uhr, gefüllter Pansen auf 6 Uhr, gekochte Leber auf 8 Uhr, herzhafte Burger auf 10 Uhr und Familienpizza auf der 12." „Familienpizza? Was ist denn da drauf?", fragte meine Schwester. „Echte Familien.", antwortete ich scherzhaft. Keiner lachte. Aus irgendeinen Grund begann mir dieser Ort selbst unheimlich zu werden. Unter anderem wird es wohl auch daran gelegen haben, dass wir die einzigen Gäste waren. Seltsam. Normalerweise war es hier immer gut besucht. Vielleicht waren wir zu früh. Normalerweise gehen wir auch wie jeder andere nur abends in solche Etablissements. „Das ist mir alles ein bisschen zu rätselhaft. Ich rufe mal den Kellner." Mein Vater winkte. Der Kellner kam unverzüglich zu uns. Er sagte nichts, zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Entschuldigung, aber was ist denn auf der Familienpizza?" Er sah ihn nur an. Mein Vater begann leicht auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, eine für ihn sehr unübliche Verhaltensweise. Er wollte schon zum zweiten mal ansetzen, da schnitt ihm der Kellner ins Wort. „Es ist nicht üblich danach zu Fragen. Ich dachte Sie kennen den Ablauf." „Ich..." Er überlegte wie er sich Ausdrücken mochte. Ebenfalls eine sehr unübliche Verhaltensweise. „Ich schätze wir belassen es einfach dabei. Schließlich ist es ja eine Familienpizza Spezial, nicht wahr?" Er versuchte zu Grinsen. Ich kann versichern, ich habe meinen Vater noch nie so Grinsen gesehen. Der Kellner antwortete nicht. Er schien zu warten. Mein Vater sah uns nervös, der Reihe nach, an. „Was meint ihr, wollen wir die Familienpizza?" Wenn ihr mich fragt, hatten wir alle weniger Appetit als wir uns eingestehen wollten. Das ganze begann uns zu missfallen. Es nahm einen unangenehmen Ton an und man sah es auf ihren Gesichtern, auch wenn sie es noch so gut zu verbergen versuchten. Langsam nickten wir; erst ich, dann die anderen, aber auf eine langsame, fast schon bedächtige Art. Der Kellner nickte. Er holte einen kleinen Block aus der Hose und kritzelte darin herum. Danach streckte er die Hand in Richtung der Karte. Meine Mutter, die ihm am nächsten saß reichte sie ihm. Dabei achtete sie peinlich genau darauf, dass seine und ihre Hände sich möglichst gegenüber lagen. Ich fragte mich gerade wie es mit den Getränken aussieht, da hatte der Kellner sich schon wieder abgewandt. Schweigen herrschte ihm Raum. Es schien, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Wenn auch unbewusst, bemerkte ich, dass wir alle die Arme in verschieden Weisen an uns gepresst hatten. Unsere Augen ruhten alle auf dem Rücken des Kellners. Als er dann endlich fortging begannen wir, nach und nach, unsere Arme wieder zu senken. Wir waren wohl alle sehr angespannt gewesen. Himmel, ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass dem nicht so war. Aber vielleicht merkten wir schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass mehr Falsch war als nur die Speisekarte. Später hatte ich viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Wir unterhielten uns. „Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich wirklich noch so großen Hunger habe.", sagte meine Schwester. „Ach komm.", sagte mein Vater. "Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Das wird bestimmt lecker. Abgesehen davon musst du ja nicht bezahlen." Das war das Stichwort. Plötzlich wusste ich was an der Karte nicht stimmte. Es war eine ganz offensichtliche Sache, nahezu unübersehbar. Wie konnte ich nicht eher darauf kommen. Der Karte fehlten die Preise. Das Gespräch musste schon weitergegangen sein, denn als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie richtete war ihr Gespräch schon weitergegangen. „Was soll das hier eigentlich", fing meine Schwester wieder an. "Mir gefällt es hier nicht. Wenn ich euch ansehe würde ich sogar sagen, euch allen. Lasst uns doch einfach wo anders hin. Lasst uns doch sagen, dass wir es uns anders überlegt haben oder..." „Jetzt halt mal die Luft an.", fuhr mein Vater sie an. "Wir haben euch eingeladen. Ihr seit erschienen. Ihr wusstet wohin wir gehen. Und bloß weil jetzt nicht alles so wie immer läuft, müsst ihr gleich wieder einen Aufstand machen? Wo sind wir denn eigentlich? Jetzt entspannt euch doch mal!" „Musst du grade sagen.", flüsterte ich. „Bitte was?! Hast du was gesagt?!" Langsam wurde es mir zuviel; das alles. Erstens beschimpfte er uns beide obwohl ich nicht einmal zur Diskussion beigetragen hatte, meine Mutter saß neben ihm als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen und er rutschte auf dem Stuhl rum wie ein verliebtes Mädchen am Abschlussball. „Ich sagte: MUSST-DU-GRADE-SAGEN!" Er erhob sich. Oh, es eskaliert gleich, dachte ich. Ich kenne das. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass so etwas passiert ist. '' Ich wusste, dass ich den Punkt überschritten hatte, wo jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage gelegt wurde. Wenn das hier noch friedlich enden sollte musste jetzt etwas entscheidendes geschehen und das tat es auch. Ich sah zu meiner Mutter. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht geäußert. Genau genommen hatte sie schon länger nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Sie hatte immer noch diesen starren Ausdruck auf den Augen und ihr Mund! Was war mit ihrem Mund? Ein Ton entwich mir. „ahhhhhhh." Kraftlos, lang. „Jetzt reicht's", sagte mein Vater. Er machter einen Schritt nach vorne und langte mir eine. Im Nachhinein bin ich ihm dankbar dafür, denn er richtete meinen Blick weg von meiner Mutter, zumindest für den Augenblick. „Schau!", ächzte ich und deutete auf sie. Er reagierte zunächst nicht. Er sah mich weiter zornig an, doch dann verflüchtigte sich der Ausdruck. Er muss wohl etwas in meinem Gesicht gelesen haben, etwas, was ihn vergessen lies. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl, ihre Lippen hatten eine bläuliche Färbung angenommen und ihr Mund.. Er begann sich abzulösen. Ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben aber ich schwöre, dass es so war. Es war, wie als wenn ein alter Klebestreifen langsam an Haftung verliert. Ihr Mund klatschte auf den Teller. Wir konnten nur starren. Ich weiß nicht für wie lange wir so standen, doch mein Vater löste sich als erster von diesem Anblick. Er verzog das Gesicht. Es war eines dieser Gesichter, wie gequältes lachen, obwohl man weint. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen gepresst. Es war Ungläubigkeit darin zu erkennen und er begann zu jaulen. „Ajjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.", klang es. Ich kann es nicht nachmachen und keinesfalls hier vernünftig wiedergeben, aber doch ist es die beste Beschreibung. „Ajjjjjjjjjjjjjjj." Er sah auf meine Schwester. Ich konnte spüren wie mein Blick fast wie von selbst zu ihr wanderte. Als ich sieh sah packte mich nacktes Grauen. Ich stieß mich unwillkürlich nach hinten und wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt. Meine Schwester hatte kein Gesicht. Ihre Augen, ihre Nase, ihr Mund; alles war zu einem widerlichen Haufen auf dem Teller verschmolzen und ihre Haut begann dem langsam zu folgen. Ihre Stirn klappte nach vorne über die Nase, die keine mehr war und ein leises Reißen war zu vernehmen als sie dann letztlich... ''Platsch Ich wirbelte nach rechts. Mein Vater war vornüber auf den Teller gefallen. Etwas rotes und labbriges flog zu mir herüber und landete vor meiner Brust. Ich wollte schreien aber ich machte schon länger keine Geräusche mehr. Mein Mund fühlte sich an als hätte man einen Sticker auf ihn geklebt. Ich Griff danach und so hielt ich ihn schon in den Händen. Fingernägel fielen auf den Teller. Der Drang zum Schrei war unerträglich, aber ich blieb stumm. Ein seltsames Gefühl begann sich auf meiner Nase auszubreiten. Die Uhr begann zu Schlagen. Sie donnerte so laut wie eine Turmglocke. 12, es war 12. Wie konnte es jetzt immer noch 12 sein; doch das war nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke in diesem Strudel aus Reißüberflutungen, die mich zu erdrücken vermochten. Ich musste hier weg, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich muss hier weg, so lange ich noch kann. Ich sah eine Bewegung in der entfernten, dunklen Ecke, nahe der Ausgangstür. Es war der Kellner. Er lächelte. „Familienpizza. Familienpizza E-Speziale von und für die großen und kleinen. Alles zum selbst belegen und zu einem unschlagbaren Preis." Sein Kiefer bewegte sich wie mechanisch, seine Augen auf mich fixiert. „Die meisten mögen es eher herzhaft, aber Pizza geht immer, sage ich gern. Da würdest du mir doch zustimmen, oder?" Er sprach mehr, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte, während dieser Fleischgewordene Dämon sich seinen Weg auf mich zubahnte. Ich sah nach unten. mehr Ich war wie festgewurzelt, meine Beine wie Wachs. Ich erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Überreste meiner Familie; dampfende Fleischberge, wie Türme unförmigen Wachses, gebogen über den Tellern. Ich wusste nicht warum ich es tat, aber ich tat es. Ich hob unter größter Anstrengung meine Beine und ging rückwärts. Es schien als wäre die Schwerkraft gegen mich. Der Boden erinnerte an alte, klebrige Kinoböden. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen ging ich nach hinten, wild nach einem Ausgang suchend. Ich sah nicht einmal Fenster! Ich hatte keinen Ausweg und wie langsam war ich doch. Die Bewegungen eines Astronauten. Irgendwas klatschte vor mir auf den Boden und meine rechte Gesichtshälfte war blind. Dann stieß ich mit den Rücken gegen hartes Holz. Es fühlte sich an als wären große Teile meiner Rückseite aufgesprungen und warme Flüssigkeit lief meine Beine hinab. Der Kellner hatte mittlerweile einen Großteil des Weges zurückgelegt. Ich drehte mich um. Es war die Uhr. Ohne zu zögern hämmerte ich meinen Ellbogen auf das Uhrenglas. Es knackte erbärmlich, als wäre das, was von meinen Knochen noch übrig war, eine Mischung aus morschen Ästen und Gummi. Ich ignorierte die Schmerzen, die erstaunlich dumpf und körperlos zu sein schienen. Ich schlug nochmal. Diesmal barst die Scheibe. Nun begriff ich was mein Unterbewusstsein schon lange vor mir geplant hatte und griff nach den übereinander liegenden Zeigern. Da spürte ich eine Hand auf der Schulter. Meine Knie waren am nachgeben und die Kraft, die mich nach hinten Riss war gewaltig. Der Raum begann für mich die Konturen zu verlieren. Ich verlor den Halt. Im Ruck nach hinten muss ich die Zeiger jedoch ein kleines bisschen bewegt haben, sonst könnte ich mir das darauf folgende nicht erklären. Die Hand zog erst etwas schwächer und, ich konnte es fast nicht glauben, begann danach mich wegzudrücken. Ich bewegte mich wieder auf die Zeiger zu. Diesmal bekam ich sie richtig zu Fassen. Ich zog. Familienpizza auf der 12, dachte ich nur. Ich zog die Zeiger nach links, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und mir wurde schwindelig. herzhafte Burger auf der 10. Und die Zeiger passierten auch diese Stelle. Die Hand begann sich von meiner Schulter zu lösen. gekochte Leber auf der 8! Eine formlose Kraft begann in meinen geschundenen Körper zu fließen. gefüllter Pansen auf der 6! Mein Blick auf der rechten Gesichtsseite begann sich wieder einzustellen. Ich konnte die Zeiger jetzt deutlich erkennen. Sie waren bereits halb rum. „Hack und Fleisch auf der 4!!!", brüllte ich und bemerkte nicht einmal meine wiedergekehrte Stimme. Ich schrie mir wortwörtlich die Seele aus dem Leib. „GESCHNETZELTES AUF DER 2!!!" Und ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit überkam mich. Und die Zeiger flogen. „UND ALLES WIEDER ZURÜCK!!!", schrie ich an die Wände und die Welt blieb einfach stehen. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Mein Herz raste wie wild. Ich starrte die Uhr an. Sie war wieder auf der 12, die auch gleichzeitig die 0 war und betrachtete sie wie Seiltänzer den Abgrund. „Es funktioniert. Es.. hat funktioniert!" Eine Stimme erklang. Eine Stimme die ich nur zu gut kannte. „Mensch, Junge, setz dich wieder hin!" Ich war noch nie so erleichtert wie jetzt, die herrische Stimme meines Vaters zu hören. Ich drehte mich voller Erwartung um, doch zögerte ich kurz in der Bewegung. Was, wenn das ein Trick ist? Was, wenn doch alles wie vorher ist und sehe auf 3 riesige Fleischberge, die zusammengesunken auf den Tellern liegen wie klumpen nassen Matsch. Doch da streift mein Blick schon ihre Silhouetten und ich weiß, sie sind echt. Und als ich sie vollends erblickte nahm ich die Beine in die Hand und fiel ihnen allen um den Hals. Ich machte eine so weitreichende Bewegung, dass ich sogar einen von diesen grässlichen Tellern umwarf. Mein Vater war sofort wieder auf 180, aber das war mir egal. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der letzt Schritt. Wir mussten da raus, komme was wolle. Ich musste mir was überlegen aber das war kein Problem. Ich hielt mir einfach einen Arm an den Körper und täuschte große Schmerzen vor, während ich auf den Ausgang zuwankte. Mein Vater war schon aufgestanden und ich war mir sicher, wenn sie nicht sofort kommen würden, dann kurz darauf, nur um zu sehen was mit mir los war. Alle Konsequenzen dieser Täuschung waren mir egal. Wenn ich sie gerettet hatte, könnten sie mich beschimpfen und belachen so viel sie wollten. Ich würde es mit Freuden entgegen nehmen. Ich ging an der Innentür zum Ausgang vorbei und mein Blut gefror ein weiters mal. Ich starrte genau in die Augen des Kellners. Er stand perfekt mittig, an der linken Seite, zwischen den beiden Türen. Unsere Blicke stachen sich, aber meine Füße bewegten sich weiter, einfach nur nach draußen. Und dann war es schon vorbei. Kalte Luft umfing mich wie eine göttliche Umarmung und nie hatte sie besser geschmeckt. Jede Farbe in meinen Augen erfüllte mich mit Leben und der duft nach nassem Gras und Laub war nie schöner als in diesem Augenblick. Zwei Arme legten sich um meine Schultern. Jeder Muskel, der sich gerade noch in Erwartung grenzenloser Freude entspannt hatte zog sich wieder zusammen und meine Augen weiteten sich wie sonst nie mehr; doch als ich den sommerlichen Geruch des Parfums meiner Mutter wahrnahm, wusste ich es, diesmal auch ganz bestimmt. Ich bin und bleibe in Sicherheit. Nur der letzte Schock für auf den Weg. Ich bin gerettet... Ich habe seitdem keinen Fuß mehr in dieses Restaurant gesetzt und werde es auch ganz sicher nicht mehr tun, aber mein jetziger Arbeitsweg führt ab und zu noch daran vorbei. Und jedes mal wenn ich auf der Straße an dem Gebäude vorbeifahre kann ich es einfach nicht lassen einen Blick dorthin zu riskieren. Ich halte Ausschau. Worauf genau kann ich aber nicht sagen; Vielleicht nach dem Kellner, den ich nie wieder sah, vielleicht auch nach etwas anderem, unbestimmten, aber eines weiß ich mit absoluter Bestimmtheit und ist mit unter einer der Gründe warum ich mich nicht abwenden kann. Der Raum, in dem wir damals gesessen hatten und uns dieser Alptraum widerfahren ist hatte keine Fenster, aber dennoch blicke ich jedes mal aus den Scheiben meines Autos in zwei von ihnen, welche den Blick auf den großen Esstisch freigeben, von dem ich beschwören könnte, dass es derselbe ist. Aber neben all diesen Sachen ist noch etwas seltsam. Der Platz der großen Standuhr, deren mächtiger Klang die Wände erbeben lässt, ist weg und doch weiß ich es. Sie wird da sein. In einer unbestimmten Zeit in diesem verfluchten Restaurant wird sie da sein und vielleicht würde die Ruhe länger währen, wenn ich und meine Familie diesen Ort niemals verlassen hätten. Wer anders wird kommen. Sei es eine Braut, ein Konfirmand oder auch nur eine einfache Familie. Eines Tages wird sie da sein, stumm und in der Ecke und ein hagerer Mann, mittleren alters wird dem Tisch voller lachender und spaßender Menschen eine Karte reichen; die für spezielle Anlässe. Kategorie:MittellangKategorie:Objekte